


Too Cold Outside (For Angels to fly)

by DNAgraceless



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAgraceless/pseuds/DNAgraceless
Summary: Au where it was Winter on the Airship with Qrow and Robyn instead of Clover.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Too Cold Outside (For Angels to fly)

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. Fuck that one anon.
> 
> Yes I know the song isn't supposed to be romantic but I liked the line for the title.

The order came through and Winter’s stomach sank.

_Weiss, what have you done?_

Even as the thought ran through her head it felt wrong. Qrow was on the list as well, and half an hour ago he had helped her and Robyn take down an extremely dangerous serial killer from Salem’s inner circle. He hadn’t left her sight since.

“What the hell is this?” Robyn demanded, jumping to her feet. Winter’s head jerked up from her scroll, still unsure of what to make of the situation.

“I-”

“Ironwood’s abandoning Mantel?!”  
“There must be a reason-”

“What reason could he possibly have to leave all those people to their deaths?”  
“I don’t know!” Winter snapped, slamming her scroll down and getting up. “We need to get back to the academy.”  
“You’re insane if you think we’re going back with you with a fucking warrant out!”  
“You’re not even on the list! We can find out what’s going on when we get back, but right now-”

“Right now, Ironwood has every soldier in Atlas looking for us.”  
“Ironwood is trying to raise Atlas into the sky.” Qrow cut in, standing up and between the women who looked a second away from killing each other, “Our priority is stopping him, and we can only do that from the academy, and we can only get into the academy with her,” He looked at Robyn, gesturing to Winter.   
Robyn glared at him then at Winter. Their scowling match was cut off as the plane went wild.

They looked over, seeing Tyrian at the helm, the two pilots lying dead. He fired two shots from the pilot’s gun at Robyn, and a third at Winter before the ship hit the ground.

Winter woke up fifty yards from the front of the ship, her arm and nose bloody, her hair dishevelled and fallen from its bun. Nothing seemed broken but there was an ache in her arm from where she’d slid across the snow. Pulling herself to her feet, she noticed her aura was a hit to the chest from being gone. Qrow was kneeling beside Robyn, who seemed to be unconscious.

“Where’s Tyrian?” She demanded, running over to him.

Qrow looked up at her, getting to his feet. Whatever he was about to say was cut off as the man in question burst from the ship, throwing Qrow out of the wreckage and onto the tundra.   
Immediately Winter drew her Sabre, moving into a fighting stance. Tyrian didn’t seem interested in Robyn, moving out to circle her instead.

“Well, well, well; look at you. I think you might want to sit this one out princess,”  
Tyrian easily dodged Qrow’s swing, using his tail to balance and counterattack. They fought and Winter moved into the fight, trying to land any hit. For a mad man without a weapon he fought the two of them with frightening ease.

Qrow managed a punch to the face and Winter saw her opening and the blade of her sword sliced across his ribs.

Before she could move his tail slammed into the side of her face and she went rolling. The world spun and she felt her aura burn out.

The victory of landing two consecutive hits was snatched away in an instant as he watched the shock of Winter’s pale blue aura burst over her as she hit the snow.

He ran over, carefully turning her neck. Her eyelids fluttered; her eyes unable to focus. “You’re going to be okay.” He assured her softly, checking her over.   
Tyrian touched a hand to the gash over his ribs.

“That’s not good,” He said in a sing song voice, standing up. Qrow looked up at him, his expression of concern turning into a glare, moving to stand between him and Winter.

“Ooh, am I sensing a little something there?” Tyrian asked, gesturing between Qrow and Winter.   
Qrow lunged but Tyrian had learned from Winter’s strike and dodged. He swung three more times, growing more and more frustrated with each missed attack. He brought Harbinger down and it _‘clang’_ -ed loudly against Tyrian’s tail.

“You know, she’s such a pretty thing,” He cooed. “Might have some fun with her after I kill you,”   
Qrow switched his blade into a gun and the handle slammed into Tyrian’s face, sending him back. He flipped back, landing on his feet. The slash of Qrow’s sword came so close to cutting open his stomach he felt the swish of the blade.

“I bet her blood will look so pretty on the snow!” Tyrian laughed.

With a cry Qrow rushed him. His anger clouded his vision, he didn’t see the glint in Tyrian’s eye.

He didn’t realise this was what he wanted, until it was too late.

Tyrian ripped the scythe from his grip, his tail whipping around and sending him flying.

Qrow clung onto his anger, using whatever strength it would lend him to try and sit up. He looked over, seeing Tyrian picking up his scythe.

“It’s time for this to end,” he said, almost to himself. Qrow glared, breathing heavily and hoping against hope that an airship, a truck, hell a fucking Grimm would show up and distract him.

He didn’t have an aura. He didn’t have a weapon. He didn’t have any allies.

Tyrian grinned, the only sound to be heard was the tip of Harbinger cutting through the snow as he waltzes over. Qrow glared, wandering if he had enough aura to transform. It wouldn’t help; Tyrian was too close.

He came to a stop at his feet, raising Harbinger from the snow. Qrow’s breathing grew ragged.

“Well, this has been fun, but it’s time to go to sleep!” Tyrian raised the blade above his head, grinning maniacally, ready to bring it down.

With nothing else to do, Qrow closed his eyes, unable to bear the sight, bracing himself for the feeling of his own blade being buried in his chest.

Instead all he felt was a slight gust of wind, and something warm dropping onto his leg.

His eyes peaked open, and went wide at the sight before him.

Tyrian’s crazed smile was gone as he looked down at the sword embedded in his chest, right through his heart. He fell back, ripping Harbinger from Winter’s stomach.

“ _NO_!”

Winter fell onto her side, gasping for air. Qrow scrambled over, rolling her onto her back and against his chest, his arms around her and holding her close.

Her white shirt was soaked in red. He didn’t realise he was crying until the tears fell off his cheek and onto hers.

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay,” He looked around, seeing nothing. He felt his hopelessness, that hopelessness that had lived in his chest for so long well up as she faded. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say.

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed, “I’m so, so sorry,”

“Qrow,” She grabbed his hand, holding it tight. “This isn’t your fault.”  
“I…”  
“This isn’t your fault.” She repeated, her voice strained, “Don’t you dare blame yourself.” She blinked, tears falling down her cheeks. “Take care of yourself, please, for me. And take care of Weiss.”  
“I will,” He nodded jerkily. “I promise, I won’t let anything happen to her.”  
Winter nodded, grimacing in pain as her body started to tremble. Qrow held her closer.   
“I love you,” He whispered softly. “I should have said it more.”  
“You said it enough,” She tried to smile, but it came out as a pained wince. “I love you.”  
Qrow rested his hand on her jaw, stroking her cheek. She was sickeningly pale, the colour gone from her cheeks. He leaned down just enough to press his lips to hers, cherishing what he knew, deep down, was their last kiss.

He pulled back, holding her to his chest and resting his forehead on top of her hair like he did when he held her all those cold nights in Atlas.

“Can you say it again?” She asked, her hand gripping his shirt tightly. “I want it to be the last thing-…”

Qrow’s face twisted in pain as she trailed off, but he took a deep breath, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you. I love you so much Winter Schnee. I love you.”

  
Her hand slowly went slack, falling from his chest.

  
  


“Winter?”  
  


The trembling in his lap stopped, and he could no longer feel her warm breath on his neck.

_“NO!”_


End file.
